


Nouveau départ

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bourg Geon, Fluri Month 2016, Ils ont environ 15 ou 16 ans, Johto, Pokemon - Freeform, Rosalia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après un long périple à travers Kanto et Hoenn, il est temps pour deux amis d'enfance de se retrouver là où ils ont grandi et de prendre un nouveau départ.</p><p>Texte écrit pour le Fluri Month 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May 7 – 8 Azalea : “Take care of yourself for me”
> 
> UA : Pokémon (j’y jouais quand j’y ai écrit donc…)
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Je reconnais qu'il fallait oser... Et si j'ai choisi Johto, c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais recommencé Soulsilver. Bonne lecture !

 

Bourg Geon, un village de Johto qui représentait le commencement de bien des aventures. Habituellement, les jeunes dresseurs se rendaient au laboratoire pour recevoir leur premier pokémon avant de quitter leur ville natale. Cependant, certains n’avaient pas commencé ainsi…

Se tenant devant ce qui avait été sa maison durant toute son enfance, Flynn ressentait une bouffée de nostalgie, se souvenant de sa mère qui s’était occupée de lui ainsi que de l’Arcanin de son père qui l’avait consolé après la mort de son maître. C’était vers ses onze ans que sa famille avait déménagé au Bourg Palette puis deux ans plus tard, son dernier parent l’avait quitté et il avait décidé de partir à l’aventure, n’ayant plus vraiment d’attaches.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit son Arcanin humer l’air avec insistance, probablement pour se familiariser de nouveau avec toutes les odeurs de ce qui avait longtemps été sa demeure. L’âge commençait à se faire sentir chez le pokémon feu, devenu plus calme avec les années et probablement ayant gagné en sagesse vu à quel point les autres pokémons de l’équipe de son jeune maître le respectait. Cependant, techniquement parlant, Arcanin n’était pas le premier compagnon de voyage du jeune homme aux cheveux d’or…

Quand il vivait encore à Bourg Geon, il y avait un très bon ami avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer. Un jour, ils s’étaient un peu éloignés du village et ils avaient découvert par hasard un membre de la Team Rocket qui planifiait de s’introduire dans le laboratoire pour y voler des pokémons. Ils avaient attendu qu’il ait le dos tourné pour lui prendre le sac qui contenait les plans du bâtiment et le sbire a bien failli réussir à les avoir… sauf qu’il avait eu la malchance de déranger une famille de Mimigal qui n’avait manifestement pas apprécié cela. Arcanin était ensuite venu les trouver et la police était arrivée pour emmener le sbire.

Seulement, le sac qu’ils avaient dérobé contenait aussi deux œufs de pokémon qui avaient été volés à Rosalia. Leur propriétaire légitime, ayant appris comment son voleur avait été arrêté, avait décidé d’en faire cadeau aux deux jeunes justiciers en leur précisant de bien s’en occuper. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que les œufs avaient fini par éclore, révélant deux Evoli qui, avec le temps, s’étaient révélés être deux vraies petites canailles. Lui et son meilleur ami en gardèrent chacun un et tous les quatre, ils avaient passé pas mal de bon temps jusqu’au jour du déménagement.

Aujourd’hui, l’Evoli de Flynn avait évolué en un magnifique Mentali, un pokémon très recherché par les collectionneurs. Son partenaire l’avait bien aidé dans le Kanto et malgré une ou deux insubordinations, il était devenu un pokémon très sérieux et extrêmement fiable. Ensemble, ils avaient combattus pas mal de dresseurs et capturés pas mal de pokémons : un Roucool qui avait évolué depuis longtemps en Roucarnage, un Insecateur, un Electrode et un Tétarte. Les deux derniers avaient été échangés contre un Locklass et un Draco quand il était repassé à Safrania puis à Parmanie.

Un coup d’œil à son Pokématos lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà : l’heure du rendez-vous était passée depuis trente minutes.

Flynn n’était pas revenu à Bourg Geon pour un retour aux sources mais parce qu’il y avait donné rendez-vous ce jour à son ami d’enfance qu’il n’avait pas revu en chair et en os depuis le jour de son déménagement. Ayant prévu un éventuel retard ou souci technique du Train Magnétique, il était parti avec quelques jours d’avance, prenant ainsi le temps de profiter du Parc Naturel près de Doublonville ou de visiter la Tour Chétiflor à Mauville.

Un son attira l’attention de son Mentali qui eut tout juste le temps d’éviter une charge d’une boule noire qui, une fois arrêtée, s’avéra être un Noctali.

Le dit-Noctali ne s’avoua pas vaincu et les deux pokémons entamèrent un jeu de poursuite qui était étrangement familier au jeune homme…

—Salut ! Désolé pour l’attente !

A l’entente de cette voix, Flynn tourna la tête et vit Yuri, son ami d’enfance, dont la chevelure de jais était plus longue que dans son souvenir. De plus, il était accompagné d’un Absol dont la corne noire portait des traces d’anciennes cicatrices.

—Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas à l’heure tu sais, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tandis que son vieil ami venait le rejoindre. La ponctualité n’a jamais été une de tes qualités.

—Pour ma défense, la petite canaille qui joue avec la tienne m’a retardé vers Rosalia quand il a eu un coup de foudre pour une belle madame Goupix, se défendit Yuri en montrant une Honor ball, une Poké ball qui avait la particularité d’être entièrement blanche. J’ai été contraint de la capturer car autrement, je ne sais même pas s’il aurait accepté de me suivre jusqu’à Mauville.

—Je m’étais plutôt attendu à un retard de train ou de bateau…

—Y a pas de train magnétique à Hoenn et pour le bateau, y a eu un souci à Nénucrique car une bande de petits malins avait bloqué le port avec des Wailmer.

La poisse légendaire de son ami d’enfance était donc toujours présente…

Flynn n’avait pas été le seul à avoir déménagé : Yuri aussi y avait été contraint quand celui qui était son tuteur légal, un scientifique, avait été muté à Bourg Geon. Pendant tout le temps de cette longue séparation, les deux garçons avaient échangé des lettres et s’étaient appelés certains soirs via leurs Pokématos. Lorsque chacun a envisagé de commencer à combattre les champions d’Arène et battre la Ligue Pokémon, ils s’étaient juré de se revoir dans leur ville d’origine…

—Avant de continuer sur les banalités, ça te dirait un p’tit aperçu de nos équipes respectives ? demanda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu sais que tu vas encore perdre ? répliqua Flynn en sortant une de ses pokéballs, celle contenant son Insecateur.

—Faut bien que je vois si t’as toujours la forme depuis tout ce temps.

Oh ça, il n’avait aucun doute que son cher meilleur ami avait tout fait pour venir le retrouver. Chacun avait laissé derrière leur nouvelle ville, n’y ayant pas de réelle attache, pour revenir là d’où ils étaient originaires. Certes, ils n’y avaient techniquement plus de foyer mais rien ne les empêchaient de démarrer un nouveau voyage ensemble à Johto puis de s’établir ensuite quelque part.

Car après tout, tous deux étaient revenus ici après plus de cinq ans d’absence en un seul morceau, comme ils se l’étaient promis le jour de leur séparation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 11 – 12 White Heather : “Protection; wishes will come true”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Suite de ce crossover avec Pokémon, toujours pour le Fluri Month 2016

 

Après quelques semaines de tourisme et une bonne série de combats de pokémons, Flynn et Yuri étaient arrives à Rosalia, la ville de Johto qui était la plus intéressante d’un point de vue historique.

—Je tenterai bien l’arène, déclara le jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais dont le Noctali le suivait comme une ombre.

—Tu dis ça dans chaque ville Yuri, fit remarquer celui aux cheveux blonds indisciplinés, son Mentali occupé à fixer l’immense tour Ferraille qui dominait la ville. Rappelle-toi que tu as failli te faire massacrer à Doublonville.

Oh oui… Flynn s’était à présent suffisamment bien familiarisé avec l’équipe de son meilleur ami pour savoir que la moitié de celle-ci était du type ténèbres, ce qui n’était pas le meilleur choix face à une championne d’arène qui possédait des pokémons de type normal dont un Ecremeuh particulièrement redoutable. Le Noctali de Yuri avait dû battre en retraite tout comme son Grahyena qui avait frôlé le KO. Ce fut Absol qui réussi à vaincre ce redoutable adversaire grâce à un coup critique bien placé.

—Et toi t’as eu un souci à Mauville il me semble, rétorqua Yuri en le fixant, les bras croisés sur son torse. Tu n’aurais pas eu ton Draco, tu n’aurais pas gagné.

Ah ça, il était clair qu’il n’avait pas la bonne équipe face à des pokémons volants et rapides. Il avait exclu d’office son Insecateur et son Arcanin car ce dernier n’aurait pas tenu la cadence. Son Locklass avait usé de ses attaques de type glace tout le long mais il n’était pas parvenu à toucher le plus rapide de ses ennemis et avait fini KO sans que son dresseur ne puisse prévenir cela. Son Draco lui avait finalement permis de gagner le combat mais il regrettait encore d’avoir mal calculé son coup, une erreur qu’il n’avait pas refaite à Ecorcia où il avait privilégié son Arcanin et son Roucarnage.

—Dois-je parler du concours de capture d’Insecte ? répliqua Flynn, s’attirant un grognement agacé de la part de son meilleur ami.

—Oui bon…

Là encore, Yuri avait été désavantagé par la nature de son équipe car s’il avait un Noarfang et un Elecsprint qui auraient été parfaits pour ce genre d’occasion, ceux-ci étaient trop puissants et il ne pouvait prendre un de ses pokémons ténèbres, ceux-ci étant vulnérables aux insectes, ou son Goupix car celui-ci n’était pas assez habitué à lui. Il avait finalement opté pour son pokémon électrique et ce qui devait arriver se produisit : tous les pokémons qu’il aurait pu capturer avaient été mis KO et il avait dû se contenter d’un prix de participation tandis que Flynn avait gagné une baie.

Après un passage au centre pokémon, ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues, trouvant assez vite l’arène qui, malheureusement, était fermée car le champion était absent. Ils continuèrent donc leur tourisme jusqu’à ce que leurs Mentali et Noctali ne deviennent étrangement nerveux…

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent des regards interrogatifs en voyant leurs compagnons à quatre pattes fixer intensément un monument en ruine : la Tour Cendrée.

—Ô premier de la classe, dis-moi pourquoi ce truc à l’air d’avoir cramé, lança Yuri avec une pointe d’ironie.

—Si tu avais écouté en cours, tu saurais qu’il est comme ça depuis longtemps, répondit Flynn avec un soupir agacé. La tour a pris feu il y a plus d’un siècle et il n’en reste que son rez-de-chaussée. Les visites y sont limitées à cause du sol instable et de quelques accidents.

—Y a pas une légende ou un truc comme ça des fois comme des pokémons qui auraient péri dans l’incendie et qui auraient été ressuscités par un autre ?

—Je note qu’encore une fois, tu n’avais écouté que ce qui t’intéressait…

Connaissant son cher ami d’enfance, il n’avait dû retenir cette histoire que parce qu’il avait envisagé de peut-être aller l’explorer pour découvrir si cette légende était véridique ou non – certes, tous deux, enfants, avaient souhaité voir de près des pokémons légendaires mais la probabilité pour que cela arrive était très faible. Même s’il appréciait son goût pour l’aventure, Flynn préfèrerait qu’il ne s’amuse pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés comme il l’avait fait à Ecorcia lorsqu’ils avaient eu la surprise de tomber sur la Team Rocket.

—Justement, ça vaudrait le coup de vérifier si c’est vrai, finit par dire Yuri en s’avançant vers la tour en ruine. Ca nous changera de ces abrutis qui veulent piquer les pokémons des autres.

… Mieux valait le suivre car avec sa chance, il était fichu de passer à travers le sol…

A peine entrés dans la Tour Cendrée, les deux dresseurs tombèrent nez à nez avec le champion d’arène de Rosalia et un homme, visiblement obsédé par l’idée de trouver Suicune, un pokémon légendaire qui aurait péri dans ce fameux incendie. Yuri tenta évidemment de négocier un combat avec Mortimer mais celui-ci leur précisa que tant que quelqu’un était dans la tour, il ne pouvait pas s’en absenter, faisant que tant que son ami Eusine voulait fouiller celle-ci, il ne retournera pas à son arène.

Résignés, ils profitèrent d’avoir accès aux lieux pour les explorer, leurs Mentali et Noctali les guidant dans l’obscurité qui régnait.

—Il fait grand soleil dehors et ici, on voit à peine à un mètre ! s’exclama le dresseur aux cheveux de jais en suivant la lumière émise par son pokémon ténèbres. Comment tu veux trouver un pokémon là-dedans autre qu’un Nosferapti ?

—J’admets que là, je souhaiterais qu’on sache une bonne fois pour toutes s’il y a bien Suicune dans cette tour car tu vas être infernal si tu ne peux pas combattre Mortimer, déclara Flynn qui n’appréciait pas du tout le son du plancher sous ses pieds. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain que le sol supportera notre poids partout.

—Dans ce cas, autant sortir mon détecteur de catastrophes.

Sur ces mots, Yuri appela son Absol, un pokémon ténèbres qui avait la mauvaise réputation de porter malheur, faisant que beaucoup de personnes s’en méfiaient. Or, la vérité était que les Absol avaient la capacité de sentir le danger, une chose que Yuri avait bien comprise lorsqu’il avait capturé le sien à Hoenn et, grâce à lui, échappé de justesse à un raz-de-marée ou réussi à contourner une tempête de sable. Pour cette raison et aussi pour son poids plus proche du leur, il était le mieux indiqué pour savoir ce qui pouvait tant stresser Noctali et Mentali.

Avec précaution, Absol posa une patte sur en avant, cherchant visiblement à vérifier si le sol pouvait supporter son poids. Il continua à progresser lentement puis d’un coup, il s’arrêta. Il recula d’un pas et lança une attaque en direction du sol… créant un trou béant en face de lui.

—J’en conclus qu’il ne fallait pas passer par là, déduisit Yuri en voyant l’étendue des dégâts occasionnés par une attaque qui n’était pas aussi puissante qu’elle aurait pu l’être. Reste qu’à…

—Attends, l’arrêta Flynn, les yeux fixés sur l’ouverture nouvellement créée. On dirait qu’il y a un sous-sol.

C’était très difficile à distinguer avec l’obscurité mais en regardant attentivement, il leur fut confirmé que la Tour Cendrée possédait bel et bien un niveau souterrain qui avait résisté à ce fameux incendie. Or, si ces pokémons légendaires étaient bien dans la tour, ils ne pouvaient être qu’en bas.

Se félicitant d’avoir pensé à embarquer une corde – c’était principalement à cause du fait que Yuri avait littéralement sauté dans le Puits Ramoloss à Ecorcia et qu’il avait failli se faire très mal –, Flynn l’attacha solidement à une poutre qui avait résisté aux flammes. Ils descendirent ensuite dans l’ouverture après avoir rappelé leurs pokémons dans leurs pokéballs puis une fois arrivés en bas, ils firent ressortir leur Mentali et Noctali afin d’éclairer les lieux… et ceux-ci n’étaient absolument pas tranquilles.

A peine les deux dresseurs eurent-ils une source de lumière qu’ils virent la cause de la nervosité de leurs compagnons : trois gros pokémons étaient présents et l’aura puissante qui émanait d’eux était des plus intimidantes.

Cette fois-ci, leur souhait d’aventure venait de se réaliser…

Soudain, un bruit horrible retentit au dessus d’eux et en levant la tête, Flynn aperçut une ombre qui grandissait très vite : quelque chose venait de se détacher du plafond et allait les écraser. Il se hâta de pousser Yuri pour qu’il ne soit plus en danger et, alors qu’il aurait dû recevoir de plein fouet de qui était tombé, un cri retentit et ce qui était un énorme bloc de bois fut projeté loin de lui par une boule de feu.

Deux autres cris de pokémons se firent entendre et il reporta son attention sur les fameux chiens légendaires. Entei, qui était visiblement celui l’ayant sauvé, fut le premier à s’élancer et à utiliser les rochers du sous-sol pour se hisser en quelques bonds jusqu’à une ouverture béante dans le plafond. Raikou l’imita en effectuant des sauts puissants et agiles. Quant au fameux Suicune, au lieu de suivre ses deux comparses, il fit un tour autour d’eux, les observant avec curiosité avant de s’élancer à son tour vers la sortie.

—Alors ça… lâcha Yuri qui n’avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu’il venait de se produire. Jamais je n’aurais cru les voir de si près.

—Moi non plus, avoua Flynn, encore sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Ca pour une rencontre, c’était une sacrée rencontre ! Qui plus est, ils étaient bons pour les remercier car sans les trois chiens légendaires, ils seraient probablement morts mais comment allaient-ils retrouver des pokémon aussi rapides ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 23 – 24 Red columbine: “Anxious and trembling”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> UA : Pokémon

 

Ce voyage à travers Johto avec Flynn était un vrai plaisir. Lui et Yuri en était à quatre champions vaincus et les suivants étaient à Oliville et Irisia. Cependant, suite à un arrêt à la ferme Meuh-meuh, ils y avaient laissés leur Arcanin et Grahyena, les propriétaires ayant un souci pour repousser des voyous qui tentaient de pénétrer dans l’étable la nuit pour leur voler du lait. L’Arcanin de Flynn était entrainé à surveiller une zone donnée et son Grahyena était très efficace pour repousser les intrus. Se séparer d’eux n’était pas facile mais ils les récupèreraient en repassant par là sur le chemin du retour tout en restituant à l’une des filles des propriétaires son Skitty qu’elle leur avait confié.

Avant leur arrivée à la ville portuaire, Yuri avait gagné une pierre feu en combattant un dresseur mais il avait décidé de ne pas l’utiliser tout de suite, préférant être certain que son Goupix était assez fort avant de le faire évoluer.

Ce qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu en arrivant enfin à Oliville, c’était que Jasmine ne pouvait pas les combattre car elle était au phare avec le pokémon qui y vivait. Celui-ci était gravement malade et elle devait rester avec lui pour s’en occuper. Le dresseur aux cheveux de jais, se souvenant avoir entendu parlé d’une très bonne pharmacie se trouvant à Irisia quand il était venu la première fois dans la ville portuaire, proposa de lui ramener un médicament, ce qu’elle accepta sans hésiter.

Après un saut au centre pokémon où Yuri déposa son Noarfang pour récupérer un Ninjask et un Gallame qu’il avait obtenu en échange de son Azumarill – il regrettait après coup de s’être séparé de son seul pokémon eau quand il était à Hoenn mais le Locklass de Flynn était bien mieux pour traverser la mer entre Oliville et Irisia – ils se rendirent à leur prochaine étape en passant à côté des Tourb’iles.

A destination, le pharmacien leur confirma qu’il avait de quoi soigner le Pharamp du phare et le temps qu’il leur prépare ce médicament très puissant, les deux dresseurs avaient fait un tour à l’arène où, avec Mentali et Gallame, ils avaient aisément vaincu le champion.

Le médicament en leur possession, ils avaient prit un peu de repos avant d’envisager de repartir mais la météo s’était dégradée : il leur était impossible de prendre Roucarnage pour retourner à Oliville à cause d’une tempête qui s’était déplacée au niveau des Tourb’iles. La voie maritime était dangereuse elle aussi mais si les vagues n’étaient pas trop hautes, Locklass pouvait éventuellement réussir à passer.

Lorsqu’ils voulurent partir, à leur plus grande surprise, ils découvrirent qu’ils étaient observés : le pokémon légendaire Suicine les regardaient avec un grand intérêt et, en constatant qu’il avait été repéré, il avait prit la fuite en direction de la mer, courant sur l’eau comme si ce n’était qu’une simple prairie. Eusine apparut à ce moment-là, contrarié que le pokémon qu’il recherchait tant leur porte tant d’intérêt et ils durent le combattre avant de pouvoir enfin s’en aller.

Or, avec le temps qu’ils avaient perdu, cette tempête s’était intensifiée et Locklass fut prit dans un tourbillon qui les éjecta sur une des Tourb’iles.

—Et merde ! s’exclama Yuri après qu’il ait constaté la perte de son sac qui contenait la majorité de leurs provisions et leurs médicaments pour leur équipe. Si je croise cet Eusine, je vais pas le rater…

—Ca ne changera rien Yuri, tenta de le raisonner Flynn en s’adossant à un rocher pour soulager sa cheville douloureuse. On a encore le médicament pour le pokémon du phare mais on va devoir attendre la fin de cette tempête.

Ils s’étaient mis à l’abri dans une grotte mais Flynn s’était tordu la cheville lorsqu’ils avaient été projetés et il ne restait que très peu de vivre ainsi que leurs pokémons.

—Vu la tête qu’avait faite Absol, elle peut durer longtemps, déclara le dresseur aux cheveux de jais en se souvenant de la réaction de son pokémon quand il l’avait appelé pour aider son ami à atteindre la grotte. Pas certain qu’on tienne, surtout avec la moitié de notre équipe épuisée.

A cause de leur combat contre Eusine et de la météo, Locklass, Ninjask, Insecateur, Gallame et Noctali avaient besoin de repos voire de soins car il serait étonnant que Locklass soit indemne après cette expérience. Skitty n’était pas expérimenté au combat et ne pourrait pas beaucoup les aider en cas de souci.

Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin et s’ils ne trouvaient pas comment rejoindre Oliville à temps, un pokémon pouvait mourir.

Soudain, un son étrange retentit à l’extérieur. Mentali et Elecsprint allèrent voir cela contre l’avis de leurs dresseurs et Yuri les suivit au bout de quelques secondes. Avec le vent qui soufflait, il avait les cheveux dans les yeux et il mit un moment à les retrouver tous deux au pied d’un énorme rocher, apparemment en grande discussion avec… Suicune ? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Mentali et Elecsprint partirent ensuite vers la grotte, le pokémon légendaire derrière eux. Le dresseur, encore sous le choc, les suivit et put voir que son ami d’enfance était tout aussi surpris que lui de voir Suicune avec eux.

—Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ? demanda Flynn, regardant tour à tour leurs pokémons et le chien légendaire.

—Aucune idée, répondit Yuri en regardant Suicune discuter avec Mentali. Je serai incapable de te dire de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

C’était tout de même à la fois effrayant et impressionnant de voir d’aussi près un pokémon légendaire. Il était clair que Suicune ne leur voulait aucun mal mais que faisait-il ici au juste ?

Ils eurent leur réponse quand leurs pokémons décidèrent d’eux-mêmes de revenir dans leurs pokéballs et que le chien légendaire s’assit au sol en fixant avec intensité les deux dresseurs.

—Il attend quelque chose ? demanda Yuri qui, pour toute réponse, eut un hochement de tête de Suicune.

—Est-ce qu’il peut traverser cette tempête ? questionna Flynn qui reçut lui aussi un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part du pokémon. Ca explique comment il est venu ici.

—Attend… nos pokémons lui aurait demandé de nous ramener à Oliville ?

Vu l’attitude de Suicune, cette hypothèse semblait être juste. Les deux dresseurs se regardèrent, à la fois anxieux et émerveillés par cette opportunité incroyable qui s’offrait à eux. Le voyage promettait d’être sacrément risqué, surtout sur le dos d’un pokémon réputé pour son incroyable vitesse, mais s’ils arrivaient au bout, ils pourraient aller sauver le pokémon du phare…

La décision fut prise au bout de quelques minutes : ils partaient avec Suicune.

Flynn ayant une cheville tordue, Yuri l’aida à s’installer sur le dos du chien légendaire et, une fois qu’il fut certain que le sac de son ami était bien en place, il se plaça derrière lui en lui tenant fermement la taille. Suicine se releva et sortit calmement de la grotte, laissant un peu de temps à ses deux passagers de réajuster leurs positions et de se cramponner correctement, puis il entama sa course sur le sable avant de la continuer sur l’eau déchainée.

A l’approche de l’immense tourbillon, le pokémon légendaire prit de l’élan et sauta par-dessus avec une aisance incroyable puis continua sa route, serpentant entre les vagues comme il le ferait entre les arbres d’une forêt. Le cœur de Yuri se mit à battre à toute allure quand Suicune eut l’audace d’entrer dans un rouleau et de courir à l’intérieur, faisant qu’il eut l’impression à un moment que l’eau allait les engloutir. Mais non, ils parvinrent à en sortir et à aucun moment le chien légendaire n’avait freiné sa course puissante.

Les côtes d’Oliville devenaient visibles et la tempête moins forte. Ils étaient en train d’en sortir et Suicune commença à ralentir son allure. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’ils furent sur la plage près de la ville portuaire qu’il s’arrêta, les laissant descendre de son dos tout en reprenant son souffle – à cet instant, les deux dresseurs comprirent que le pokémon légendaire avait fourni beaucoup d’efforts pour les amener sains et saufs à destination.

A peine l’eurent-ils remercié que Suicune était parti en un bond, probablement pour aller se reposer au calme. Yuri appela Absol pour aider Flynn à aller au centre pokémon et il se rendit au Phare avec son Elecsprint pour remettre le médicament à Jasmine.

Le lendemain, la tempête s’était levée et le pokémon du phare était guéri. Jasmine était retournée dans son arène et Yuri avait envisagé de l’affronter pendant que Flynn se reposait… puis il avait lamentablement perdu face à ses pokémons acier. Face à cette défaite cuisante, il s’était résolu à entraîner son Goupix, seul membre de son équipe qui pouvait avoir une chance contre elle.

Il avait aussi essayé de pêcher un pokémon eau mais neuf fois sur dix, il était tombé sur un Tentacool et la dixième fois, il avait failli se faire électrocuter par un Loupio très mécontent d’avoir été retiré de l’eau. Suite à ça, il avait décrété que la pêche, ce n’était pas pour lui…

Quelques jours plus tard, Flynn allait mieux et Yuri avait retenté sa chance. Au cours du combat, il avait fait évoluer in extremis son Goupix en Feunard et avait réussi à gagner grâce à cela. Ils repartirent ensuite vers Rosalia, récupérant au passage son Grahyena qui avait bien travaillé à la ferme ainsi qu’Arcanin qui avait aidé à l’arrestation des voleurs. Il leur fut proposer de garder encore un peu Skitty et ils laissèrent Insecateur et Gallame en échange – à la surprise générale, l’Insecateur de Flynn, qui tenait un objet offert par Jasmine, évolua en Cizayox.

Un soir, ils avaient prévu de camper près du mont Creuset avant de le traverser pour rejoindre Acajou. Yuri préparait de quoi manger pour tout le monde quand il vit quelque chose de bleu derrière des buissons. En apercevant Suicune montrer sa tête, il lui avait fait un sourire puis décidé de faire un peu plus à manger que prévu. C’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire pour le remercier dignement. Le pokémon légendaire était resté pour partager leur repas et n’était reparti qu’une fois que tout le monde avait terminé.

Aujourd’hui, ils étaient au Lac Colère pour, en premier lieu, visiter mais la présence de la Team Rocket les avaient poussés à prendre un détour pour arriver jusqu’à l’étendue d’eau… et découvrir un troupeau de Léviator totalement déchaîné. Le plus incroyable était que leur chef était un Léviator rouge, un détail qui piqua immédiatement l’intérêt de Yuri.

—Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dis que j’arrêtais la pêche ? demanda-t-il à son ami d’enfance tout en appelant son Elecsprint.

—Tu sais que tu ne vas pas arriver jusqu’à ce pokémon sans devoir traverser le lac ? répliqua Flynn en sortant la pokéball de son Locklass. Je vais encore devoir te dégager le chemin j’imagine.

—Je te remercie d’avance.

Enfin il allait avoir un pokémon eau qui lui convenait… mais encore fallait réussir à le capturer, ce qui n’était pas gagné. Yuri était têtu et avec l’équipe qu’il possédait, il était certain d’arriver à ses fins, tremblant d’excitation à l’idée d’affronter ce splendide Leviator rouge.

Oh oui, il avait hâte…


End file.
